


The Cradle Robbed Me

by deikus_is_hellbound



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deikus_is_hellbound/pseuds/deikus_is_hellbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are plenty of exciting things about having someone else replace him as Robin. Dick gets to have the younger brother he always wanted, he still gets to have a family without being pinned under Bruce’s thumb, and with all the attention on Jason Dick’s relationship with Bruce has brightened a little. However, the one really not so glamorous thing is that Jason is...well he’s adorable. More adorable than Dick is at his eighteen year old state. And being that adorable allows him to get perks that even Dick himself doesn’t receive. And he’s watching such a scenario unfold before him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cradle Robbed Me

There are plenty of exciting things about having someone else replace him as Robin. Dick gets to have the younger brother he always wanted, he still gets to have a family without being pinned under Bruce’s thumb, and with all the attention on Jason Dick’s relationship with Bruce has brightened a little. However, the one really not so glamorous thing is that Jason is...well he’s adorable. More adorable than Dick is at his eighteen year old state. And being that adorable allows him to get perks that even Dick himself doesn’t receive. And he’s watching such a scenario unfold before him now.

Jason - or really Robin- is regarding his best friend - Wally West AKA Kid Flash (not the crush of his life or anything, no)- with his trademark smirk. Of course, Jason’s rather young, so it’s really more charming than it is anything else. Kid Flash regards Jay with a cocked head and that endearing smile as Nightwing falls into step behind them on the rooftop.

“Y’know,” his younger brother says to him as he slings an affectionate arm over Jason’s shoulder, “Kid Idiot is pretty cute.” Nightwing snorts, and only slightly surprisingly, Kid Flash laughs. It’s a laugh Dick and Nightwing alike know very well; starting in his throat and moving out through Wally’s nose. It’s adorable, and fondly familiar. It hasn’t changed at all since he’d met the speedster. Not a bit.

“Hey,” Wally protests, “you don’t get insult rights, kid.” He’s joking, but Dick knows it’s only partial.

“Oh right, because those are reserved for him, aren’t they?” Robin jabs a thumb into Dick’s ribs as if to accentuate the jab. Jason knows of his special feelings for Wally well, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. _He wonders what that makes Kid Idiot then_. Dick rubs a heel into Jason’s booted foot for revenge and the younger yelps,rubbing the sore toes with a pout. A glare in Nightwing’s direction is the follow-up, except his bottom lip is still sticking out so the menace of the gesture is lost entirely. Wally laughs and pats the kids shoulder as Jay nurses his hurt foot. Wally winks at him and says, without acknowledging Jason directly,

“Your Littlewing is pretty cute, man.” At the statement, Dick’s inner self is somewhere between screaming and thinking that this whole interaction is adorable -- or screaming about it being adorable -- but in reality he’s sure all that happens are his eyes squinting behind the mask. The lapse in reaction blows right over Wally’s head, but not Jasons. Jay looks up at him and smirks in a manner so smug he's sure that only Jason Peter Todd could pull it off, before the boy squishes a cheek down with his middle finger and sticks his tongue out. Nightwing’s gaze snaps to him as if to iterate _cool it, Jay_ , but their silent conversation is interrupted by Wally’s interjection. “Alright, guys, gotta go. Baddies hog tied and all that fun stuff. Back to Central for me.” And with that, Wally blurs. But not before reappearing to plant a kiss on Robin’s baby cheeks. Jason goes red as Wally is gone in a heartbeat, but Dick is frozen to the spot. _What he’d do for a kiss on the damn cheek from Wally and all Jason had to do was tell that idiot he’s pretty cute. The universe has to be shitting him._ He’s sure, in some separate plane of existence, his mouth is hitting the floor in surprise. Or he is screaming. Or both. Probably screaming, though.

“Hah!” Jason laughs playfully, shoving Dick hard enough to get him to stumble. “I’m gonna steal your boooooyfrieeeend!” He singsongs the word, back bends to the ledge of the roof, and pushes himself up and off to land squarely on the one a building over.

“Get back here you little shit!” Dick shouts playfully, running to bound over the gap in roofs in a single leap. Jason looks genuinely afraid for a second, before he busts out into a cackle and shoots into a sprint. Stealth be damned. Patrol be damned. He’s gonna catch that kid and give him a noogie if it’s the last thing he does.


End file.
